1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and/or method for overlaying metal piping with a weld overlay. More specifically, a process and/or apparatus for applying a weld overlay to piping, fittings or nozzles utilizing a welding apparatus is disclosed.
2. General Background
Pipes, fittings, and nozzles are subject to degradation or material failure in a mechanical system. To prevent or fix this problem, weld overlays are often placed over theses areas to either repair damage or to prevent failure of the original boundary materials with pre-emptive reinforcement. Applying a weld overlay to a structural component will protect the integrity of the mechanical system.
Conventional orbital welding equipment systems that rely on either single or double weld heads typically require vertical-up application of a weld overlay that applies a weld bead only on one side of the pipe. After the first weld bead is placed on approximately half (180°) of the piping system. Then, the apparatus would need to be re-positioned, the equipment and cables being re-wrapped to the opposite side of the piping. A second weld bead would then be placed on the opposite side. Many passes on both sides of the pipe would typically be required to cover the length of the pipe section to be reinforced and to build the thickness of the weld overlay.